In the field of semiconductor material processing, for example, semiconductor material processing apparatuses including vacuum processing chambers are used for performing various processes, such as etching and deposition of various materials on substrates, and resist stripping. Because the effectiveness of such processes is often dependent on controlling the temperature conditions at certain locations of the processing chambers, temperature sensors have been used in the processing chambers to measure temperature.